It's a Date
by Sayra
Summary: Nick decides to invite Judy to the movies. Not that he hadn't done it before, but this time the reason was different. In love with his partner, the request becomes a little more complicated, as do the feelings in everyday life. Judy, on the other hand, realizes that Nick is more than a friend. Always with him, 24/per day, her feelings flourish.
1. The Invitation

Nick decides to invite Judy to the movies. Not that he hadn't done it before, but this time the reason was different. In love with his partner, the request becomes a little more complicated, as do the feelings in everyday life. Judy, on the other hand, realizes that Nick is more than a friend. Always with him, 24/per day, her feelings flourish.

What will happen at this date? Is Nick able to say how he feels about her and vice versa?

Zootopia doesn't belong to me. All rights reserved Disney.

A little story with a lot of romance and a lot of fluff.

I hope you like it! =)

**oooOOOooo**

"Movie theater?"

The voice control was difficult to maintain. The excitement was huge.

"Shh! So, she hears!" with his finger on his lips, he tried to shut the cheetah's excitement.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nick, but you know I've been cheering for you for a long time. When did it start?" The glow in Clawhauser's eyes, was immense. Nick sighed and couldn't help but smile.

"More than two months ago. Or maybe... more!" Nick shrugged his shoulders. His emerald-green eyes went against the most important bunny in his life. Judy was sitting at one of the tables in the Hall talking to a co-worker.

"I hope everything goes well." Clawhauser could not disguise his contentment. How he waited for that day and how he wanted to be a fly so he could see their kiss. Well, that date wouldn't end without a little kiss.

"And please don't tell anyone," asked the fox. "I told you first, because you were always a great friend of ours."

"My mouth is shut!" With his thumb and forefinger together, the cheetah passed in front of his lips, pretending to seal them. Nick laughed and strayed from the counter towards his office.

Judy was entertained talking to her colleague. She would like it to be about work, but it was something else.

"When did this happen?" A shrugging of shoulders was the answer to her colleague. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "When do you want to tell him?"

"When I could control my nervousness" and leaned over the table in frustration. "These feelings are killing me. Each day becomes more difficult to be close to him". her violet eyes went against a fox. His laughter enchanted her more than it should and could not disguise a half smile on her own lips.

"You're really in love," said her colleague and she burst out laughing.

"Yes, I am!" she replied between her teeth.

Her eyes met his. They both smiled and looked away quickly.

_OK. You already know. It won't be difficult. We've been to many movie theaters together. What's the difference in this one?_

Bent over the bridge, the landscape in front of him, tried to reassure him. That spot was his refuge when he was agitated. The calmness of the river that flowed under the bridge and the lights of the city of Zootopia, not only became a magnificent view at night, but also calmed his nerves and/or any other feeling he had at that moment. The cinema would be different from the others. Besides the film, that Judy had been asking for days to see, it would be outdoors. The seats, nothing more than his own car. If he was already nervous about being so close to her at the cinema, in order to sometimes have to apologize and go away for a while in order to get the fresh air, then it would be a different story in the car. Inviting her wouldn't be difficult. But for some reason, his body hesitated. At other times, the ease was immense. Although he already saw the bunny differently, asking her out was a habit. As the days and months went by, this easy habit gained a difficult request. Nerves. It was the nerves that disturbed him at the most crucial moments. Sometimes, when they went to work, his attitudes, no matter how much he tried to hide, were almost demonstrated. However, after evaluating each situation well, he realized that his partner did not notice. Or so he thought. Taking a deep breath, he gained all the courage and took his cell phone. In the contacts, Judy came first.

At home, after taking her shower and dinner, Judy relaxed in front of her writing desk. The PC connected in front of her, played in Spotfur the songs she liked the most. Next her, a paper. The black ink pen wrote past memories. Judy wasn't from diaries or anything. But to relieve her feelings for the lack of courage to tell her fox her what she felt, she wrote that on the paper. Was it to be remembered later? Maybe, because the papers were being kept in a small box.

_When, Judy, when did you start seeing Nick differently?_ Going to the movies, going out at night, having dinner together, working side-by-side. Hours on end with him, it was inevitable that she wouldn't fall in love with the charm of that fox and, when she really knew her feeling was so strong, it was on the night of the award ceremony. Awards given to the most respected Zootopia policemammal. For that, Bogo organized a dinner, and both had to go dressed a little better, without the uniforms. It wasn't necessary to exaggerate the choice, but none of the policemammal had done it in the normal way, but more formally. The females were dressed in elegant dresses and the males in their magnificent suits. Simple, was the suit of Nick. Black satin pants, shoes, a white blouse with the first open button and the jacket of the same style as the pants. His fur was shinier. They combined to meet at the entrance of the ZPD. When her eyes reflected the elegant and sexy image of her partner, Judy's heart almost jumped out of her chest. How beautiful Nick looked. In a long sigh, the pen was rested beside the paper. The music was paused, and Judy got up to lie on her bed. With her back against the pillow, she picked up her cell phone. Opening the gallery's app, the image in which she went straight to, was the one from the night of the awards ceremony. In which the two had taken the picture together. Judy with her paws behind her back and a large smile. Nick with a closed smile and paws in his pockets.

_**Oh, Nick...**_

Suddenly, her mobile phone started ringing. He almost fell off her paws from fright. When she grabbed him, she accepted the call and took him to her ear.

"Hello, Fluff."

On the other side, Nick's voice was honey in her ears.

"Good night, Nick," she couldn't help but smile. "What's wrong with you calling me at this hour?" Purple eyes went against her alarm clock. It was 11am. It was an unusual time for him to call her.

"I've had a small bunny always insisting on a certain film she wants to watch. And, look, I got the tickets for a reasonable price."

Although happy that he remembered, she didn't expect him to actually buy the tickets. "But you don't like this kind of movie" and that was a fact. The movie she wanted to see was nothing more than a very romantic movie. Since she was on the tide of love, the synopsis caught her attention and the interest to see it doubled with each passing day. Nowadays, her style was more one of fantasy, action and terror. She also liked the comedy film, since it was the typical film that Nick liked the most and that they saw every time on movie nights. "What gave you to buy the tickets? I might as well go see him with Clawhauser, since he liked so much this topic."

On the other side, the silence was made. Not that he was upset, but he didn't want anyone watching movies with his partner but him. Even if it was Clawhauser.

"I thought about experimenting. Although it's not my favorite topic, it doesn't mean that, once in a while, I don't want to watch a romantic movie." he was sincere.

"For when then, Slick?"

"The day after tomorrow. We'll have dinner in a restaurant and go straight there."

"OK, where do you want to meet?"

"I'll pick you up at home, if that's possible. Will we go in my car?"

_Car?_ she repeated in her mind, confused. The usual movie theater where they went was relatively close. It was a small community cinema and only took ten minutes on foot. What was he up to?

"By 7:30 p.m. I'll be ready. That's enough?" she decided not to question him about it.

"Perfect! Good night, Fluff!"

"Good night, Nick!"

And they both hung up.

_**To be continued….**_


	2. The Dress

The next two days passed relatively... very slow. At least for Judy. Although in those two days the work had flowed very well, the nervousness of being before the fox had increased.

"Argh. This is killing me." Judy gently hit her forehead on the steering wheel, showing her frustration. Kelly, her colleague, a female leopard, laughed.

"Take it easy, Hopps. Everything will be fine." Kelly put a paw on her shoulder. "I think now you should concentrate on the clothes you want to buy."

They had finished the first shift. Nick had been called by Bogo to help him with something and Kelly was Judy's partner only that morning. And the bunny thanked for it, so her nerves would be noticed, and she prepared her mind to have the rest of the shift next to her fox. Besides, Kelly would help to choose the dress at lunchtime. Once they had two hours, the first hour went to lunch quickly, and the second hour they were already inside the car, in front of the main door of the mall.

"I don't even know why I listened to you. You know I can't just walk around spending my money like that."

"It's a special occasion." Kelly removed her belt and opened the door. She got out of the car. "After all, it may be that from this encounter a kiss is given." She winked at her, closing the door and starting to climb the stairs at the mall. With this, Judy blushed ferociously. Kiss?! How many times had she dreamed of kissing Nick? But doing that in real life? Gods. She blushed even more.

Inside, they went through several stores. Kelly also took the opportunity to renovate some wardrobe, while Judy had gone to the dresses section. There were all sorts of paths and shapes, but she had already decided, in her mind, what she wanted. Grabbing two dresses that caught her attention, she went towards the fitting cabin. The first dress was very simple. Without straps, the prop that formed around her breasts was of a heart shape. The skirt went down to her knees. Besides, it was fair, not much, but it was possible to highlight her hips. For the special occasion, she decided to choose white and red high-heeled sandals, as well as her dress. Looking in the mirror, she found that simple, but not so…simple.

"Wow... Not bad" Kelly opened the curtains and entered fitting cabin. "If I were Nick, you'd get a kiss at this point."

"Not now, Kelly. Your exaggeration" replied the bunny, starting to take off her dress to try the other one she had brought with her.

"It's not an exaggeration, it's reality. Only you don't see how beautiful and elegant you are."

In a shrug of shoulders, the leopard left to let her colleague wear the other dress in peace. Minutes later, the curtains are shifted and Kelly's yellow-brown eyes open.

"Gods, girl, your mother made you perfect."

And she really wasn't exaggerating. The second dress was based on Judy's curves like a wonder. Also, long enough to reach her knees, it only consisted of a strap that covered her right shoulder a little. All of it was light pink and the sandals, open in front and with a little heel, white, made a perfect set.

"A flower necklace and an address on your head and Judy, if he doesn't kiss you, I will."

She laughed, but she had to prove her right. That dress was beautiful. She even blushed a little when she saw herself dressed in it.

"Then I'll take this one."

"I wish I was a fly to see Nick's reaction when he sees you."

"There you go exaggerating."

Kelly shrugged her shoulders and smiled at her. Judy contributed the same disposition and went to take off her dress, putting on her uniform again.

Finally, the day of the movie theater had arrived. The clock pointed to 7pm. Within half an hour, Nick would be at her house to pick her up. While she waited, Judy retouched her makeup. The mascara on her eyelashes made them a little longer. The black eyeliner stood out her violet eyes. Finally, a very discreet pink lipstick, keeping only the shine, enhanced her lips. If Kelly wanted a kiss between them, at least it would have a strawberry flavor, as it was described in the details of the lipstick. And if it was only Kelly who wanted the kiss to happen... What would she say if she felt the lips of the mammal, she loves the most, in hers? Just the thought, once again made her cheeks boil. She consulted the clock again. 7.15 p.m. Nick wouldn't be long. Packing her cell phone in the small suitcase, she sat down on the bed and started to put on her sandals. When she got up, she became unbalanced. That's why she didn't like to wear shoes, but she wouldn't give them up there.

A gentle knock on the door scared her.

"One minute!"

"I have all the time in the world, Fluff."

_Playful until the last moment._ She thought.

After recovering her balance, Judy approached the door. Before opening it, she took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and turned the knob. With a smile on her lips, she greeted the speechless fox.

_**To be continued….**_


	3. Movie Day

_**Nick P.O.V**_

Thank God I could keep control. Many years on the street, I learned well to control certain emotions. If I already thought Judy was magnificent in her uniform and casual clothes, there, at that moment, I thanked God for my fur being red and it was not clear how red I was. Beautiful. Magnificent. Vibrant. Sexy. Four simple words and an enormous desire for me to tell her all of them.

"You look beautiful, Fluff!"

They're the only ones I've been able to pronounce without being 'perverted'.

"Thank you" she smiled at me. The wonderful smile that filled my heart.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Of course. Two seconds for me to pick up the bag and let's go."

When she walked away, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My heart was beating a thousand an hour. That feeling had been going on for some time, but now so close to what I was going to tell her, and my heart really wanted to jump out of my chest.

"Ready!" she said to me, leaving her apartment and closing the door behind her. "Where are we going, Slick?"

"Surprise!" I answered her.

"I thought it was strange to bring the car with you, since the usual movie theater is close by and we do it well on foot."

"This time, I wanted it to be different." I smiled at her and opened the front door of the building, giving her the honor's first and then I went right after that.

Just like I did when I left the building, I did it with the car door. I could see the confusion and embarrassment in her expression, but I just smiled and got into the car, so we started our journey.

The restaurant I chose was a little far from the Zootopia spotlight and different from the usual. It wasn't expensive, nor very elegant, but reasonable and different. When I parked the car, I expected a bombardment of questions, because Judy's violet eyes were wide open, admiring the entrance to the restaurant. It was then that she stared at me...

"Yes, Fluff, I have money. And, yes, it's honest money.

"That wasn't exactly what I was going to ask you, but since you answered so sincerely, I won't ask any more questions."

"How do I know the restaurant? I think that's for another day. The day I decide to tell you a few more personal things" I messed with her.

"Honestly, I'm not very interested in your old romance scenes, but if you brought any females here, I congratulate you. It's charming, the restaurant."

I could feel in her words a bit of irony, but I kept my normal smile and we entered the restaurant.

_**Judy P.O.V**_

All the way through my mind, I could only think of two things. Grab him and kiss him. When I opened the door to my apartment, there was nothing there to expect to see a Nick so... sexy. Yes, sexy. The red blouse with the two buttons open, made me bite my lower lip discreetly. It was not only that that made me make such a gesture, but the tight black satin pants, the shoes of the same color and the jacket, all the sets made him... sexy! This, because also, since I was admitted to the ZPD that the skinny body, gave way to a well-muscled and well-defined body. I shook my head to ward off such feelings. Feelings that went beyond a simple feeling of love. What was initially most expected, became an addition.

When Nick parked the car, I had to have enormous control so I wouldn't be amazed to look in front of the restaurant. Beautiful. And that's not all. I was fascinated by. It was the place where he was located. Out of the limelight and noise of the Zootopia, the nearby river flows calmly. The light the moon over the big starry sky, gave a magnificent landscape. After the brief conversation, we entered the restaurant. The reservation was already made, so the waiter, a white sheep, accompanied us to the table in a corner of the restaurant.

During dinner, the conversation flowed very well. Sometimes I had to look the other way, since there were certain expressions that Nick made that made me warm. After dinner, delicious, if you ask me, we headed back to the car. My curiosity grew when he drove the car down, to a dark trail on a hill.

"Where?" I asked. My female instincts were a bit alert. On a dark trail, alone with Nick. My nerves exploded completely. Thank the gods that he couldn't tell how much my paws as tremble.

"You'll see."

The dark path began to light up. Two big lamps were the entrance to whatever it was. Once upstairs, I noticed a big screen and several cars.

"Wow, this is the first time I've been to an open-air cinema!" my eyes were glowing with excitement. The scenery was magnificent. The screen, the cars and... Well, they were practically all couples.

I swallowed it dry. My excitement died and I was quiet and silent. My eyes rested in the void, finding it a little more interesting. Meanwhile, Nick parked the car. We weren't too far from the screen, but I noticed that we were within a reasonable distance of the other cars. Again, I swallowed it dry. I searched inside my bag for the water bottle I had brought from dinner, opened the lid and, in one shot, drank it all. My nerves were really killing me.

_**P.O.V Off**_

Nick unbuckled his belt and set the seat back a little bit. It would be a great position to watch the movie. Already Judy, had opened the window to see if the fresh and pleasant air of the night, calmed the warmth of her face.

"Fluff, the best position to watch the film is not that!"

She didn't face him, because she couldn't do it. She simply fixed the seat and leaned against it. Meanwhile, Nick leaned over the seat, grabbing the bag he had in the back seats. Straightening up again, he opened the bag and removed two drinks, one carrot juice for Judy and one blueberry juice for him. Two packets of popcorn were opened, and he gave her one.

"Good movie, Carrots!"

"To you too."

It didn't take long for the movie to start. With that, the lights in the environment, dimmed and thus giving a peaceful atmosphere.

Judy started to get more relaxed as the film progressed. On the other hand, Nick's nerves increased. He planned to tell Judy how he felt that night. How? His mind pondered throughout most of the film, just focusing his attention more one the romantic parts. And when the break came, Judy apologized for going to the bathroom. At that very moment, Nick took off his jacket and leaned back against the seat. Passing a paw over his head, he sighed. His emerald green eyes looked around. The couples in the car, by this time, exchanged romantic caresses like some kisses. These kisses, which in his eyes, he imagined to be himself and Judy.

In the bathroom, after relieving her bladder, Judy was now washing her paws. After finishing, she laid them down on each side of the sink and fixed her violet gaze on the mirror, staring at herself.

"You can do it, Judy. You will succeed. He may not feel the same way, but not to dwell on your feelings."

Encouraging words, but difficult to put into practice. But she had to. She had to shut her nerves, her heart racing, the feelings that every day became difficult to be disgraced. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she left the bathroom and went back to the car.

Nick was frightened by her presence. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the arrived of his partner.

"Better?" he mocked her, trying to break the tension in the environment that had taken hold of them.

"Yes, Slick, better." she replied in the same ironic tone.

"You got there in time for the second half."

"The best part, where they finally show how they feel about each other." Judy straightened out her dress as she settled down on the seat.

"I see you're enjoying the movie."

"When you love someone, this kind of film is ideal for..." _Damn... I had said too much._ Frustrated, she looked at her right side.

"Oh, you want to tell me something I don't know?"

"No, Nick. I don't want to tell you anything."

She really wanted to. But there it is, the nerves spoke louder.

"Who is he?" Nick had to ask. Would his plan go down the drain?

"You know him." Judy wasn't going to lie, but to get around the conversation a bit.

"Mmm... That I know of? From ZPD?" Nick might have been furious, afraid of her answer, but his instinct confirmed something he didn't know, and he decided to keep 'provoking' her by seeing how far the conversation would go.

"Yes," the rabbit's eyes, still trapped in the emptiness of the landscape.

"Have he ever been your partner?"

_Oh, the question!_ Judy thought, facing the fox now. Laying her left paws on her side, she leaned the body a little further forward, and decided to be sincere.

"It was and continue to be my partner."

Nick also began to approach her carefully.

"And, may I know what kind of mammal he is?"

"Yeah!" both hearts beat hard, as the distance between them, was rapidly reduced. The film had already begun, but the interest had been lost. "He has an average structure. Charming in his style, and beautiful in his posture. His smile enchants every time he shows it on his perfect face. His eyes glow at each case with action being put on his paws..." very close were they to each other.

"I have to know this wonderful mammal. By your description, it does not have an imperfection."

"He is immersed in certain things, but intelligent in many others." Judy smiled.

"How charming he is!" A derisive smile, the usual ironic smile reappeared on his face. "What makes you love this particular mammal so much?"

"A friendship built in two years. An excellent partner always available to help. A friend who supports me when I need it. A kind and well-disposed male first thing in the morning, no matter how much he hates the light of a very hot and sunny day".

"Mmm...and what else? I'm enjoying the discretion."

Centimeters. A few centimeters and almost their lips were touching.

"Heart of gold, understandable for my nonsense. The intense look with which he looks at me every day when we go to work. The affection he shows when I need it. All this made my heart melt. Breaking taboos and falling in love beyond my work. Do you want more details?"

Nick laughed softly. "No" and put a soft paw on the right cheek of the bunny. "If it were any other time, I'd be laughing at myself for having these feelings, but reality is different."

"I never thought it would be possible, but the fact is that your presence begins to suffocate me. My feelings for you increase more every day. My nerves take over my actions and I just didn't cause any nonsense because my control is great. But the truth is..." the sentence was not completed. Her words have been silenced. Her eyes were opened in amazement, but they soon closed while she caressed the moment she had dreamed of so much. So many times, she had imagined it and she would never think that one day, it would be possible. But there, she was wide awake. It was not a dream. The sensation of his lips in hers shook her whole body. A gentle kiss, which intensified and took a few minutes, until the air began to run out and they separated.

"I want you to know how much I love you. How important you are in my life. When you helped me and saved me. Without you, Judy, today I would still be on the streets doing things that I deeply regret."

"I will be your friend, companion, girlfriend and wife. When you need it, you know you can always count on me. You are kind, caring and, above all, a trustworthy fox. All your qualities have made my heart melt, my feelings submerge... Nick, forget the past and live the future. I will do anything to make you happy."

Another kiss, another sensation. The interest in the film had long since passed. Now, they just wanted to appreciate that new feeling. This feeling, which for, both, had never been real in the past, but which was so real, wonderful and magnificent at that moment.

_**THE END!**_

_**ooOOoo**_

_**Final Notes: **_Hi, I hope you enjoyed this little story of mine. I have one more in mind also romantic, but it will be a little different.

I accept criticism.

See you soon.

PS - I will be present in the story: 'The Cursed Village'. Stop by.

Sayra ❤️


	4. Extra

"Psst... Psst..."

Behind the counter, like always, Clawhauser got Nick's attention. The fox was checking some papers on his paws and was approaching the counter.

"Good morning, Clawhauser!" he said hello - without taking his eyes off what he read.

"So?" leaning over the counter, his elbows found support in the marble and his fluffy, chubby cheeks went against his closed paws.

"Then what?" Nick turned the paper over, beginning to read the next one.

"Oh... The Kiss?"

"Ah. Yes, kiss!"

"Really?" with his eyes full of holes, he straightened out. The cheetah knew that kissing was possible, but to have confirmation, it was as, if a new song from Gazelle had come out.

"Yes, really." Nick finally faced him and smiled at him.

"Oh gods, oh gods!"

"Calm down, my friend, there's no need to exaggerate so much" the fox frowned.

"Exaggeration? Nick, I've been waiting for this for two years! How do you want me to react?"

"Was it so visible?"

"Of course, it was Nick! And this last year even more. Besides, you were so obsessed with your feelings that you couldn't notice Judy's feelings. Pretty much everyone at ZPD did. Only the two of you, lovebirds, didn't."

Shocked. It was a good word and he expected to have that reaction, but he was more surprised to learn that the feelings of Both were already visible to all his colleagues. Did Bogo also know?

"And when was the wedding?" the cheetah smiled at him.

"Don't you think you're going too far?"

"As soon as you guys started being partners and after you helped Judy capture Bellwether, I knew something about it would evolve."

"Possibly, but we want to evolve first in the relationship."

"Nick!"

Judy's voice made the fox turn his attention away from the cheetah, as she approached.

"Let's go?" she said, when she reached them.

"Yes" Nick arranged the papers inside the briefcase and put it under his arm.

"Good morning, Benjamin and see you later!" she said hello and said goodbye at the same time, as she started walking towards the ZPD front door.

Nick also said goodbye to the cheetah and went after his partner.

Benjamin smiled at them as he saw how happy those two were.


End file.
